


The Things He Is Good At

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Greg, Dom John, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasms, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Sherlock: "It's like the man was designed for cock sucking."</p>
<p>Sherlock drools all over John's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things He Is Good At

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

"It's like the man was designed for cock sucking," John said across the table. He should have been nursing a pint of beer, but he'd drank it. 

"Wish mine was," Greg answered, looking over at the bar where Mycroft, in nothing more than a pair of trousers and a shirt - not even tucked in - was getting them drinks. 

Sherlock was beneath the table on his knees, doing a thorough job of drooling all over John's cock. The doctor's hands were buried deep in his hair, allowing Sherlock short periods of time of deep breaths before burying his cock in his throat again. 

"You can borrow mine when he's done."

The DI grinned. "That'll be great."

It was then that Mycroft re-joined them, carrying a tray. 

"Kneel there," the greying-haired Dom ordered, pointing beside the table. "And unbutton your shirt."

"But-"

"Now, Mycie."

Sherlock's head appeared between the blond's legs, looking smug. John grabbed his curls again, after not really realising he had let go. He shoved his boy back under. "Finish me off, Boy. Then you can play with Greg for a moment, before I tie you up on that cross over there and edge you senseless."

The sub vibrated in pleasure. 

With a skilled tongue and an increasing lack of patience Sherlock had his Dom coming in mere moments. 

"Er, clean me up first, Boy!" John panted sternly, when Sherlock tried to pull off as soon as humanly possible, eager to turn and pleasure the DI. 

The detective reverently licked at his Dom's cock with his tongue. 

John pushed him away with his foot. "Now pleasure the Inspector and do not let me down!"

"Yes, Sir," he said hurriedly, turning to the DI. He nuzzled his cock through his trousers with his nose. 

"You ask for permission, Boy!" John ordered, fully aware what his brat was up to. He pushed his foot between his legs, so his toe was inches from his cock; a clear warning. 

Sherlock inched backwards. "May I suck your cock, Sir?"

The DI looked down at him. "If you're as good as he makes out."

"Oh, I am!" He opened his mouth wide and leant forward. Greg clipped him on the back of the head. "I mean, I hope I am, Sir."

"Better, now get sucking."

Mycroft was looking over at the two of them grumbling to himself. The older Dom leant over and tweaked his nipples. He pulled a set of clamps from a bag on the floor and threw them to the kneeling man. 

"Put them on. Nice and tight."

Mycroft stared at them for a while. They had sharp little teeth that would bite roughly, but not draw blood. 

Greg watched as he rubbed his nipples between his fingers, making them turn into little peaks. Then he grunted as Sherlock deep throated him completely, managing to successfully breathe around his rock hard length. 

"God, John, he is good, isn't he?"

"The best," the doctor took a mouthful of his beer. "Are you going to join me on stage in a while? We could tease the boys rotten together."

Greg had been listening but he was watching the detective. He had blushed a pretty shade of red that filled out his cheeks. 

"I think we will join you." The DI's head twisted to turn his attention to his own sub. Mycroft had placed the clamps on his nipples, the stretch clear where he held his hands behind his head. 

His top teeth had crept out and drawn his bottom lip in. Greg smacked him lightly. "No biting. If you want to hurt, I'll find a more creative way of doing it."

"Sorry, Sir," he mumbled. 

Sherlock was grinning smugly as he worked his tongue around Greg's slit. 

Greg groaned, guttural. "God, Sherlock," he panted. It didn't take much more than another swirl and a slight graze of teeth for the DI to come. Hard and fast down the back of Sherlock's throat. 

He hummed as his friend's pet sucked him clean, contently.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Clear Exception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528673) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr)




End file.
